


Autumn Leaves

by Thatbookishgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Autumn, Bottom Sam, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Curtain Fic, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Frottage, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Schmoop, Shy Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: A slice of life for Dean and Sam - two men, raised by hunters, who found each other early in the game and never quite let go. They settled down in a small town and life got a little less crazy until a witch turned up a few weeks before Halloween. Then the boys had to do some hunting on their own turf.





	Autumn Leaves

It was the time of year that made Sam the happiest. Dean was not sure why exactly. He figured it was the cooling air, leaves, and the gentle calmness that settled over everything. He also suspected it had something to do with beginnings. As a child he had loved going to school and everything new that came with it. Like Dean, Sam had grown up with a hunter for a parent. He moved around constantly and that meant dozens of schools and just as many unfinished years. He hated being the new kid who showed up halfway through January. But, on the rare years, he would start the school year with everyone else. Still the new kid in town, but on the same page and diving in with all the others. It was one of his few comforts. 

Dean, however, liked summer. He liked the scorching heat and every excuse to drive fast with his windows open. Watching Sam smile when the air grew crisper and sipped hot coffee in the quiet mornings gave him a new appreciation for the season. Sam's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world to Dean. 

_ They met when Sam was 17, Dean 22, and their parents worked together hunting some werewolves in northern California. Dean was fiercely in the closet and found himself struck but Sam when the boy stumbled into the hotel room with the boy’s mom, Mary, and his own uncle Bobby. John, Mary, and Bobby all talked strategy and consulted with other hunters in the area. Dean was far too distracted by the brown eyes that stared at him from across the room. He only chimed in when he heard they wouldn't be killing all the weres in the area, just one. John growled. _

_ “Why just one if we know there is an entire pack?” John gratted. _

_ “Because Chris said that all the others have been here for generations. They don’t kill, they follow a code, and they even have some humans in their pack,” Bobby explained. _

_ “They have humans in their pack?” Dean arched a brow. _

_ “Yea...3 right now. There were more before they asked for the bite or left. One isn’t quite human, he has some magic. He’s mated to the alpha. Right now they have a rouge alpha in their territory. Chris had intended to kill it himself, but I guess there are some complications,” Bobby continued. _

_ “Chris explained, since he is technically a part of the pack, that killing the alpha could cause a territory issue. Even though the were is rogue, he came from a pack somewhere. We think something happened and he got separated from his pack. They needed to be sure needed more manpower, and needed the touch of other wolves to not be on it,” Mary added as she handed Dean a book on werewolf lore. John had never taught Dean what was in that book. John hadn’t taught him a lot beyond killing. He never explained there was a vast supernatural network and not every creature was bad. During this particular time frame he met a whole pack of wolves with a surly leader, a kid with a weird name, and learned that werewolves were an odd bunch, but good people when given the chance. It was also when Sam smiled at him in the woods under the moonlight cascading down his face. Dean wanted to kiss him. Instead, they exchanged numbers and began a long and awkward game of flirting. Dean insisted that it wasn’t flirting or courting for a large portion of it, still a bit in denial about his very deeply rooted attraction to Sam. It would be a year until they saw each other again and Dean apparently needed that entire year to work up the courage to kiss Sam. It happened at a carnival where they were meant to eradicate some ghosts. Instead, they kissed under the ferris wheel while Bobby did most of the work. Dean blushed harder than he thought capable.  _

_ After that, it was another year until they got to go on any sort of proper date. They finished a hunt early and snuck away to watch some old movie and go to a diner afterwards. They held hands under the table and kissed under darkness in Dean’s impala. They had to be secretive about it, not wanting to risk anything, especially with demons. They years they hunted together would prove them right, their relationship being a sticking point for a lot of demons who targeted one or the other. Dean ended up possessed by a demon for a time and Sam was the only one to bring him to the other side. Their angel friend helped a bit too. _

That was years ago now. Sam was 27 and had settled quite happily with Dean in a small town in northern Montana. They had a humble house, 2 bedrooms and a big front porch. They still hunted, but Sam wanted to slow down. Dean was more than happy to oblige. Sam was curled up on their porch furniture, a thin blanket on his shoulders as he drank his coffee. Dean just watched as Sam settled into the weather like it was a second skin. He joined him as he drank his ‘unholy concoction of coffee,’ as Sam would say. Dean had a sweet tooth and his coffee often came with sweetened cream. Right now he had this white chocolate mocha creamer Sam had bought him on a whim. 

“You’re so cute this morning,” Dean hummed.

“I thought I wasn’t cute but handsome and manly,” Sam smirked.

“You can be both,” the blonde replied as he drained half his mug.

“I just like the fall,” he tugged the blanket tighter on his frame and smiled softly into the fabric.

“I know you do, Sammy. Which is why I thought we could hit up one of those orchards today. You know that there’s a few starting up business for all the new college kids in town. You can get your foliage fix and I can snag about 2 dozen apple cider donuts,” he offered and watched Sam turn almost gleeful. These were the sort of things neither had time to do when they were kids. Sam probably had more opportunities with Mary, given her nature, but John thought those things were all a waste of time. Most of his christmases as a child were lived out of a 711 or shitty hotel room, the only house he ever spent much time in was Bobby’s. 

“Really? You? In some pumpkin patch with kids running around?” Sam laughed.

“I can do domestic shit,” Dean mumbled. 

“I know,” the brunette blushed. When Dean and him had finally broke away from their own families, it had been much harder for Dean than Sam, it felt like Dean had been making up for lost time. He had never lived in a house, not for any real length of time, so buying one was the first thing Dean did. He found a nice one near a university that he was sure Sam would adore. He even made sure it had a spare room so Mary could visit, she even came on move-in day when Dean surprised Sam with the house, capturing every perfect moment.

  


He knew John would never stop by, the man had practically disowned him. When Dean came out John said he’d rather have a demon for a kid. Bobby kicked John out and had no problem accepting Dean. Mary was a godsend and wrapped Dean up like a mother should. But the house was just the tip of the domestic iceberg. 

For their first christmas Dean took them out to find the perfect tree. They spent hours decorating it and the house. They bundled up and watched every christmas movie ever made and Dean even tried his hand at making sugar cookies. It was bliss. Sam was so floored by the efforts Dean put in that he made their New Year’s even better. They ended up ringing in the New Year under the christmas tree they had yet to take down. 

As time went by, Sam noticed all the little things aout Dean that might have otherwise gone unnoticed. He made Sam coffee every morning. Always picked up the man’s favorite granola. Dean kept the place clean where Sam failed to pick up the slack, and he never once complained about it. He just smiled to himself as he tossed all of Sam’s dirty clothes in the hamper, as if he was grateful for it even being there.

“I’ll even carve a pumpkin with you, Sammy,” he leaned back in the chair.

“What sigil this time?” he laughed, knowing that Halloween, which was still more than a month out, tended to bring out some of their paranoia. Witches and other sorts of supernaturals tended to go a bit haywire on that holiday. Dean started just surrounding the house with sigils to make things smoother for themselves. 

“Something a little sexier than your run of the mill protection sigil,” the blonde winked and stood up. He reached his hand out to Sam and helped him up. He pulled him into a deep hug and just held him there, letting the warmth between them fill the space. His face settled into the crook of Sam’s neck and he could smell the man’s aftershave. Hands settled on his lower back and Dean nuzzled.

“Ya know...we could stay in,” he nipped at Sam’s throat and eased a hand under Sam’s shirt.

“Nuh-uh. You promised fall activities. You can have sex later,” Sam teased and gently pushed Dean away despite his pout. 

“After I eat too many donuts I might not be in any state to seduce anyone,” he chuckled.

“Then you can just let me do all the work,” Sam grinned and gave Dean a quick peck before ducking inside. They ended up spending over an hour at a pumpkin patch and farm about 30 minutes away, coming home with 3 pumpkins, a loaf of pumpkin bread, 2 dozen apple cider cookies, 2 gallons of apple cider, roasted corn, and probably more selfies than Dean had ever taken in his life. Sam certainly kept his promise that night too. Had had no problem riding Dean on the couch as he sat back and let Sam, indeed, do all the work, stomach full of more sugar than responsible to consume.

 

It was a week until Halloween when Sam realized something was up. There was a new woman in town. Nothing terribly different about her, she just always happened to be wherever the boys were. She stared at Dean a lot, which Sam didn’t care for but he could hardly blame her. Dean was gorgeous, especially with silver hairs beginning to come in around his temples. And he wasn’t exactly concerned about her attempting to make a move on Dean, the man was more loyal than anyone you could hope for. It was just going to amount to an uncomfortable situation that he’d rather avoid. Dean tended to shy away from PDA and there was a high chance she had no idea they were even together. 

They went to this one bar each weekend, generally Friday nights. It was divey, but nice. A woman named Ellen ran it with her daughter and she was like a second mother to them. Her daughter had become a close friend as well, she was finishing her M.A. at the local university and often used Sam as a sounding board when working on her thesis. So they were at their usual table in the back corner when she came inside. It was colder than usual and she shivers as the warmth of the bar hit her body. She scanned the restaurant and zeroed in on the boys before going over to the bar and finding a stool. She glanced back at them every now and again but kept her distance.

“Did you read the email from Rufus?” Dean interrupted his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Sam looked up.

“You know. The one about the sirens? But he isn’t sure that’s what they are,” Dean continued.

“Oh yea. I went over some of the lore and not all of it lines up, but the lore could be wrong. It has been before. Remember when it turned out that black garlic did, in fact, hurt vampires?” Sam shrugged.

“Any excuse to keep that stuff in the house. I love it on a burger,” Dean smiled, “But the sirens.”

“Well, he said they are probably just wanting to move through town without attracting too much attention, which is why there have only been 2 deaths that were easy to write off,” Dean prattled, “But Rufus has an in with the coroner and those oxytocin levels were through the roof. So we know what that means.”

“Indeed we do,” Sam sighed, he hated sirens. Especially after that time one almost got to Dean. They hadn’t been dating that long at the time and it put Sam on edge at the prospect of losing the only other gay hunter he knew and person he had fallen in love with. Thankfully, she failed to lure Dean.

“Should we send it to Garth?” he cocked a brow.

“Maybe...what’s the timeline?” Sam asked when the waitress approached. She set a whiskey, neat, on the table top.

“From the blonde by the bar,” she nodded. Both men glanced over at the woman who just playfully waggled her fingers. Dean sighed and reached across the table to grab Sam’s hand. He let her know that he was taken and declined the drink, waitress taking it back to the bar. 

“Maybe I should bedazzle ‘Gay for Sam’ on the back of all my plaid shirts,” Dean joked.

“Maybe you just need to bedazzle anything,” Sam rolled his eyes and let his fingers entwine with Dean’s. He liked the callouses on the pads of Dean fingers, for a few reasons, but mostly from the comfort they brought. He squeezed a little tighter.

“No need to be jealous, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere,” he smiled.

“I know. Just don’t like her lookin at ya like she can have you,” Sam gave a small sigh, “People hit on you a lot. And they hit on me a lot. We just have to get used to it.” 

“Don’t think we could ever really get used to it,” Dean hummed, “Remember when we went to the first gay club to open up in this town and they twink tried to climb you like a tree?”

“I do,” Sam smirked and laughed a bit, “I thought you were going to throw him across the room.”

“Don’t think I didn’t consider it,” Dean huffed and held his hand tighter. Neither noticed the blonde woman approach their table. She stood at the head of it and looked between the two men.

“Didn’t realize you were with one another,” she tilted her head, “I was going to apologize before I thought it might be more fun to see if you’d both be up for a good time. I bet the three of us could destroy a perfectly nice bed.”

“Sorry there, sweet cheeks,” Dean gave her his trademark smile, “We don’t invite others along for the ride.”

“Are you sure?” she leaned forward, tips of her fingers trailing along both boy’s arms. There was a brief warmth and tingle that came with them. That raised alarm bells for both men. They looked back at one another, eyebrows rising and falling in silent conversation. Dean had a feeling she was a witch, or maybe succubus, based on her approach. 

“Maybe it’ll be fun, Dean,” Sam winked, “You know we’ve been wanting to spice things up a bit.”

“Well, if you think so,” Dean feigned reluctance and let Sam lead the way. The woman insisted she had her own hotel room ready. The boys were sure she did, probably packed to the gills in hexes or anything else to make them more pliable and willing to bend to whatever plans she had. The room looked normal when they arrived. Nothing immediately standing out to either of the men. But there was this smell...it could pass for incense, but Dean recognized it. 

“What does the lady want?” Dean asked as he sat down on the bed.

“Just a fun night between consenting adults,” She preened as she peeled off her sweater. Dean, a much younger Dean who hadn’t met Sam yet, would probably be excited by the display. But he was just bored by it. 

“Well, you would need consent for the sex magic to even work,” Sam shrugged. She, however, froze. 

“Yea...pieced it together when that smell hit us. You know, that combination of jasmine, palo santo, and cinnamon. South facing bed. There’s definitely other herbs in that pot and a knife under the pillow. Were you gonna see if we would swing for knifeplay to really give the spell some punch?” Dean prattled on as if bored by the entire ordeal.

“What was your endgame here?” Sam fiddled with the bedspread.

“Wha - who are you?” the witch recoiled.

“Dean Smith,” Dean gestured to himself, “and Sam Wesson. I’m sure your names have floated around before.”

“What? You just thought we were two good-looking guys you could use?” Sam leveled a more angry look her way.

“The solstice is coming. It falls on Halloween this year. I needed to enhance my abilities before it comes so I can finally finish what I started,” she snarled.

“We don’t want to play ball,” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“What did you want to finish?” Sam pushed.

“Revenge. Did you want the gritty details?” she huffed.

“Yes, please,” Dean grinned.

“My old coven kicked me out. I tried to earn my way back in but they just hexed me to death, metaphorically, and ruined my life. All because I just banged one of their boyfriends? Please. I’m done with their shit and I wanted a spell powerful enough to take them all out,” she ranted.

“As lovely as that sounds, and we hate witches something fierce, we are definitely not helping you gank a bunch of them,” Dean groaned.

“Are you gonna let me go?” she shot back.

“Probably. Not going to let you walk outta here with your powers though,” Dean gave, “Not with your murder plans.” The witch glared hard at Dean and clenched her fists. The lights began to flicker around them. Sam practically rolled his eyes at the subpar display.

“Come on, lady - “ Dean began before all the bulbs burst and windows shattered. Her scream was piercing and Dean winced as Sam dove to guard him. She began to chant, almost too quickly for the boys to follow. She lunged her the knife under the pillow and brandished it as she continued to speak. Sam pulled Dean towards the door and she moved. The room rattled and the boys watched her swipe any which way to cut them. She managed to get Sam across the back and Dean charged at her. She shouted something and Dean found himself flung across the room. Blood trickled down Sam’s back and Dean fell to the ground, his shoulder thoroughly dislocated. The witch smiled in triumph as she wiped the blood from the blade.

“Not today, bitch,” Dean wheezed and finally pulled out his gun. He had been reluctant to actually kill anyone. Especially in this town where they lived. He figured they would find a way to cover it up. Or at least make it look like a break-in gone wrong.

“Just give me what I want,” she hissed and stepped closer to Sam. Dean pulled the trigger and watched her hit the floor. He got her shoulder good enough that the force of the bullet and shock would leave her out for the count. Sam was up like a flash and helping Dean. Both quietly agreed to just leave and let her bleed out slowly, sure that someone would show up at some point. They took the knife and left. 

“Should we be worried?” Sam panted as he half-carried Dean to their car.

“Nah. I think we scared her enough not to try anything again. Plus, I swiped her spellbook,” Dean pulled a book from inside his jacket and beamed. She kept all her spells in a book small enough to carry in her pocket. No flare for the dramatic with a leather-bound tome.

“Let’s get you home,” Sam managed. He grabbed the keys and his phone, shooting a quick text to a hunter buddy in the area who could take care of the loose ends. Dean played a bit fast and loose sometimes and Sam was usually getting their mess cleaned up. They drove home, slowly, Sam mindful of every bump as Dean held his shoulder tight to his body. 

By the time they got home Dean was perking back up. Sam happily got them inside and laid him down on the couch. Dean just gave him a soft smile and let Sam manhandle him around as he fussed to find ice and some pain killers. 

“We’re gonna hafta pop it back in,” Dean breathed out.

“I know…” Sam sighed, “It’s not real fun for either of us.”

“I’m sure you’ll make it all better after,” Dean winked before slowly standing. Sam brought him into his arms and braced him, blood tacky and drying on his own arm. Dean did his best to relax all his muscles before Sam shoved the bone back into the socket.

  


“Thanks a million, Sammy,” Dean coughed and hunched over.

“Why don’t you go take a shower. I can make you a hot tea and whiskey,” Sam sighed.

“Make it a cider and whiskey and you got a deal,” Dean slowly unbuttoned his shirt and as gentle with his left side. Sam just watched as Dean peeled the layers away. He never stopped admiring Dean’s body, scars and all. He was aware of his homosexual leanings by the time he was 14, not that he had any time to explore it with the constant moving. He kissed one boy when he was 16 at some church his mother was scoping out for recent demonic activity. That boy turned out to be a demon, which soured him a bit on trying to date again. Until Dean. 

_ That day Dean walked into the hotel room with his dad Sam felt like every ounce of oxygen left his body. That boy, man, was beautiful. His green eyes were piercing and he stood so tall and strong on the other side of the room. He managed not to say anything the entire time they first stood in a room together. It wasn’t until they were running around in the woods with that weird Stilinski kid and a bunch of other wolves that he finally spoke to Dean directly, albeit, because Dean had a somewhat visceral reaction to said Stilinski kid climbing his werewolf mate with the judgy eyebrows like a tree despite people being everywhere around  them. _

_ “Bit too homosexual for your tastes?” Sam sneered. _

_ “Just the right amount,” Dean smiled, “Just thought there was a bit too much of an age gap.” _

_ “Not that big,”  _ same as me and you _ , Sam left unsaid.  _

_ “I suppose you have to bend the rules a bit when you have demons and monsters to worry about,” Dean sighed, “I mean, I did make out with a vamp once. He was a bit too bitey though.” _

_ “He?” Sam cautiously lifted an eyebrow. _

_ “Yea. He,” Dean just smiled shyly and ducked his head. Sam spent the next year texting Dean from every corner of the country and coaxing both of them out of their guarded cells. The first time Dean sent him a selfie Sam practically printed and framed it. _

_ _

_ _

“See something you like, Sammy?” Dean preened. 

“Always,” he replied.

“Even with some of the weight I’ve put on? You spoil me with all that pie. Even the weird organic stuff,” he gently places his arms at his sides.

“Even if you get a solid beer gut I’ll always like what I see. Because it’s you,” his eyes sparkled.

“Such a sap,” Dean chuckled.

“A sap that’s gonna help you in the shower because I bet that arm hurts a helluva lot,” he walked up to stand chest-to-chest, fingers lightly trailing down his chest just after touching their matching tattoos. They got them as anti-possession marks after Dean’s possession and when that other demon, Ruby, thought Sam was an easy target. 

“I do suppose some areas might be harder to reach…” Dean trailed off as he felt Sam’s strong hands circle around his back and grab his ass through the jeans that were slowly falling off his hips. The boys laughed as they made their way to the large, shower stall. Dean had a bench installed when Sam broke his leg and just couldn’t manage to get clean in the tub. He was too damn tall.

Sam started gently, he used the citrus-scented soap to remove all the blood and dirt. Dean leaned back against him, letting the soap trickle down his body, fingers working softly down his chest and toying with the happy trail as it led to his cock that slowly reacted to the touches. Sam was reacting too, if the hardness against Dean’s ass was anything to go by. After being sufficiently washed, Dean turned around to help Sam. That blood was painting his shoulder and arm, a bit in his hair too. Dean gingerly washed Sam’s hair to the best of his ability, which was difficult given the height. Sam purred like a kitten and Dean just leaned against him with the water cascading down between and around them. The room was completely filled with steam and Dean felt utterly boneless. Sam laughed quietly and moved them out of the bathroom and to lie down on the obscenely large bed Dean insisted they have. Something about how they both sprawl and Sam has an unfair advantage when it comes to dominating the bed space. 

“Your shoulder to sore for some heavy lifting?” Sam asked as he slowly crawled up between Dean’s legs. His eyes were dark as his eyes traveled Dean’s body. Just as strong as when they first met, just a bit more worn.

“What kind of heavy lifting are you suggesting there, Sammy?” Dean hummed as he reached down to slowly stroke himself while Sam kissed his way up Dean’s torso.

“The kind where you sit back and let me take care of you,” he smiled against Dean’s skin.

“Doesn’t really sound like heavy lifting to me,” Dean moaned.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were a pillow queen,” he smirked before batting Dean’s hands away to lick down from his navel. His lips caught along the head of Dean’s cock and toyed with it. He nipped and gave kitten licks the way Dean liked, toying with the slit and mouthing up and down the shaft. Sam had always been good at this, even when he didn’t know what he was doing the first time around. He felt Dean’s hand grab at his long hair and beginning to guide his face, thrusting up lightly against Sam’s mouth. He happily opened his mouth to take in his length and swallow him down. His lips wrapped around him hotly and Dean gasped. He loved when Sam did this. He was always so eager and compliant. He loved this almost as much as he loved being buried inside him.

“Sammy,” he managed, his hips pushing up as Sam took him deeper. He felt that tongue circle him in the wicked way Sam perfected over the years. It always brought Dean to the edge quickly. He pulled off with an obscene pop and made his way up to Dean’s face, lining their erections up together. He slowly began to rut against Dean, his own spit making for an easy glide as they kissed. He was careful with the shoulder and Dean’s chest. 

“Feel so good,” Dean breathed out.

“Mmm. Fuck,” Sam moaned out as he continued to thrust against Dean. The friction was perfect and they were both close. He wrapped his hand around their cocks and stripped them quickly. Dean first, having been teased for longer than Sam. The thick ribbons of cum helped Sam finish himself off, splattered Dean’s stomach.

“God,” Dean beamed and kissed Sam hard.

“Let me clean you up,” Sam kissed Dean back quickly before climbing off the bed. 

“My prince charming,” Dean yawned as he laid back against the pillows more snuggly.

“Yea, yea,” he fetched a washcloth from the bathroom and gently cleaned them both off. Dean was half asleep by the time he was done. He smiled and tucked him in, sliding in next to him to drink the cider they had bought with a shot of whiskey tossed in. He propped open his book and settled into their bed. Yea, Sam loved fall. 


End file.
